YOHIOloid
YOHIOloid to męski Vocaloid 3 od PowerFX i VocaTone. Śpiewa w języku angielskim i japońskim, a jego dawcą głosu jest szwedzki piosenkarz YOHIO. Miał zostać wydany ma początku maja 2013, jednak jego premiera opóźniła się. 15 sierpnia tego samego roku na Twitterze firma ogłosiła, że ma on zostać wydany w pierwszym tygodniu września. Został wydany 10 września 2013 roku w wersji do pobrania, 17 września wyszła jego wersja DVD. Konkurs Przeprowadzony został konkurs na ilustrację do boxartu. Trwał od 12 marca do 15 kwietnia, zwycięzca został wyłoniony 22 kwietnia 2013. Ilustracja miała nawiązywać do zdjęcia YOHIO, które zostało udostępnione dla osób, wyrażających chęć udziału w konkursie. Najlepszą ilustrację wybrał sam wokalista, a nagrodą główną było umieszczenie pracy jako ilustrację boxartu, nagroda pieniężna o wartości 300$, program Vocaloid 3 Editor oraz płyta DVD z bankiem YOHIOloida. Natomiast czterech finalistów wybranych przez PowerFX otrzymało w nagrodę płytę DVD. Szczegóły pakietu YOHIOloid to dwujęzyczny VOCALOID posiadający zarówno angielski, jak i japoński wokal. To pierwszy raz, kiedy PowerFX tworzy bank głosu w języku innym niż angielski, oraz pierwsza dwujęzyczna produkcja VOCALOID od PowerFX. Po wydaniu nadano mu tę samą cenę, co wersja DVD OLIVERA, z tą dodatkową zaletą, że jest w stanie obsługiwać dwa języki zamiast jednego, co czyni go bardziej „okazyjnym” niż jego poprzednik. Voicebanki English *Ma szwedzki akcent. Mimo to ma jedne z najlepszych ogólnych wyników spośród „nie-natywnych” angielskich wokali. Jego wymowa została wyrażona tak, by brzmieć amerykańsko, ponieważ o to prosili użytkownicy. *Nie ma tak wielu problemów z samogłoskami, jak niektóre z wcześniejszych angielskich wokali, przez co nie trzeba tak często zastępować źle brzmiących wyników. To czyni go jednym z "lepszych" angielskich wokali i stanowi ogromną poprawę w stosunku do OLIVERA. *Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jego angielska wymowa w momencie wydania została przez jego firmę uznana za najlepszą ze wszystkich angielskich Vocaloidów. *Głoski szczelinowe f, s i S mogą być wytwarzane samodzielnie, bez samogłoski. Podobnie jak u innych voicebanków, nosowe też, z wyjątkiem fonemu N. r dobrze znosi długie nuty, a nawet również może być używane samodzielnie, choć może to zniekształcać brzmienie fonemu. *Niektórzy użytkownicy zgłaszali problem związany z usterką jego fonemu h. *Dostosowanie współczynnika płci może łatwo sprawić, że wokal będzie brzmiał kobieco. Japanese *Podobnie jak angielski, japoński voicebank jest nie-natywnym, akcentowanym wokalem, co wpływa na niektóre dźwięki. *Głos ten ma nieco głębszy ton niż wokal angielski, co daje nieco odważniejszy efekt, ale znów brakuje mu ogólnej „mocy” w samym wokalu. Mimo to oba voicebanki mają mniej więcej tę samą jakość dźwięku, co sprawia, że zmiana w środku piosenki nie jest zbyt zauważalna. Reakcje Chociaż YOHIOloid nie został tak dobrze przyjęty, jak OLIVER, kilka jego utworów demonstracyjnych uzyskało ponad 50 000 wyświetleń, a większość z nich uzyskała co najmniej 10 000 wyświetleń, co plasuje go powyżej angielskich wydań VOCALOID2. Piosenka demonstracyjna „Moves like Jagger” osiągnęła później ponad 100 000 wyświetleń, co dorównało piosenkom demonstracyjnym OLIVERA. Magazyn MusicTech sklasyfikował YOHIOloid i oprogramowanie VOCALOID3 jako 7/10 i pozytywnie ocenił cały pakiet. W wyniku tego, że YOHIOloid nie sprzedawał się dobrze, PowerFX próbowali później skupić się na producentach EDM, a Ruby wprowadziła nowy kierunek dla ich Vocaloidów. Dema Linki *Strona o konkursie Galeria Nawigacja Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Powiązane z YOHIOloid Kategoria:Bilingwalne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Angielskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Męskie głosy